100 Things to Do in the Hunger Games
by aerolies
Summary: Here are 100 crazy things to do in the Hunger Games! Originally on my wattpad under aerolies.


**This story is also on my wattpad. My username is aerolies.**

* * *

 _100 Things to Do in the Hunger Games._

1\. Don't die

2\. Have a dance party on your pedestal during the countdown

3\. When you run off your pedestal yell "FOR NARNIA!"

4\. Befriend one of the muttations

5- When Katniss is staring at Peeta start singing "When I walk out of the shop, this is what I see: Katniss Everdeen is a looking at me. I got a loaf in my hand and I ain't afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it, I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT!

6\. Try to turn the Hunger Games into a musical

7\. While Foxface is stealing the supplies run up to her and yell: "Swiper, no swiping!"

8- Get up on a tree and start singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' to the Careers

9- Set up a bake sale, and have it specialize in nightlock berries

10- Run up to Clove and hit her in the head with a pebble while screaming: I AM THRESH SMASHING YOUR SKULL!

11- Sign a peace treaty with the Careers

12- Ask your mentor for a unicorn so you can ride it around the arena

13- Dress up like Effie and walk around talking in her accent

14- Tell Cato he has anger issues

15- Ask Marvel if he likes Spiderman

16- Ask Glimmer if her parents were named Mrs. Shiny and

17- Ask your mentor for a Pillow Pet

18- Dress up like Santa and stalk everyone (ONLY THEY DON'T GET NO PRESENTS!)

19- Have a food fight

20- Go on Facebook and change your status from having fun in the Hunger Games to: Oh crap, I'm about to get eaten by Titus

21- Kill your allies for fun.

22\. Kill President Snow. (WE ALL KNOW HE'S SANTA'S EVIL TWIN)

23- Watch the bloodbath, and then say "Screw this, let's go to Hogwarts."

24- When someone asks you what district you're from say: "District 9 3/4. It specializes in magic."

25- When you get lonely just ask your mentor for a friend!

26- Start singing to a male tribute: 'We are Never Getting Back Together'

27- While the bloodbath is going on run around screaming "NO I CAN'T DIE TODAY I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE A CHAPTER OF MY FANFICTION

28- Dress up like Rue in front of Thresh and hope he doesn't kill you

29- Ask Katniss if you can call her Catnip

30- Steal one of Clove's knives in her sleep.

31- When you are about to get killed point at the Sky and yell "WHAT ARE THOSE!" Then when text look you run away

32- Ask Cato if he has a crush on Clove

33- Ask Clove if she has a crush on Clato

34- If they do have a crush on one another run around screaming MY SHIP HAS SAILED!

35- While Katniss is on fire start singing "THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!"

36- If Clove and Cato do not have a crush on each other, curl up in a ball and whisper "my whole life is a lie"

37- Ask Peeta if he likes pita bread!

38- For your token pick a stick and when someone tries to kill you wave it at them and yell "AVADA KEDARVA!"

39- While Clove is being murdered by Thresh (*starts crying*) look at the audience and say "This my friends is why we should not play with our food.

40- Ask your mentor for a shower because let's face it you probably smell right now

41- Dress up like Effie in the arena

42- Dress up like President Snow in the arena

43- Ask the Career why they call themselves the Careers.

44- Call Peeta Pita Bread

45- Call Peeta Bread Boy

46- Ask Katniss if she likes cats

47- After Rue dies (*again starts crying*) make a memorial for her in the arena

48- Give every tribute you see a hug

49- THEN RUN AWAY BEFORE THEY KILL YOU

50- Give the careers a pie. A NIGHTLOCK PIE.

51- Try to find the yellow brick road

52- Ask Foxface if she knows "What does the fox say

53- Have a dance party

54- Ask President Snow if he likes snow

55- Ask your mentor for Let's Dance

56- Create a talk show

57- Try to turn the hunger games and a game show and interview tributes whenever they come near you

58- Try to get all the tributes to hold hands in a circle and sing Kumbaya

59- Ask Clove if she knows her name is basically named after garlic. Cause you know a Clove of garlic

60- Ask all the tributes why their parents gave them such weird names

61- Do a reenactment of the First Hunger Games by yourself

62- Then try to get the other tributes to join you

63- Try to let Cato give you a piggy back ride

64- If one of the careers tries to hurt you look at them and whimper "I'm just a little kid why would hurt me"

65- Recruit an army of minions to help you

66- Ask your mentor for an IPod so you can listen to music

67- When it starts rainy start singing "I set fire to the rain, watched it burn as my mom hit my head, and she screamed and I cried and I went out in the rain. IN THE RAIN

68- When they look at you weirdly. Look at them and say "It is rude to stare."

69- Get a pet Tracker Jacker

70- and then hope it doesn't kill you

71- Call Katniss Catfood

72- Whenever Katniss and Peeta are in the together start singing "Kathiss and Peeta sitting in a cave. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage.

73- Pick some flowers and make a flower chain

74- Then give one of the flower chains to one of your fellow tributes

75- Give all the tributes you see a big basket of berries. (NIGHTLOCK BERRIES)

76- Watch the bloodbath from a tree and start singing "This is my Fight Song" by Rachel Platten

77- Have your district token be a pack of gummy bears so you can have them sing the Gummy Bear Song

78- When some asks why you did one it those things I listed above start singing 'Girls just want to have fun'

79- Ask Caesar if he likes Caesar salad

80- Ask Katniss if she likes cats better or dogs better

81-Ask Foxface if she likes foxes

82- Ask for fluffy slippers so you can wear them while you sleep

83- Call Peeta Pita Pocket

84- Call Clove Garlic

85- Ask President Snow if he is related to Elsa

86- Introduce the tributes to A Very Potter Musical

87-Have them reenact A Very Potter Musical

88-Try to ride one of the mutations

89-Put a Smash my Skull Thresh sign on Clove

90-Then run away before she tries to kill you

91-If one if the tributes pisses you off lead them into a pack of angry Careers

92- When your name is called in the Reaping start whistling and pretend you haven't heard it

93- Sleep under the stars

94- Sing a lullaby to Katniss while she sleeps in the tree

95- Ask Rue if she likes kangaroo (Roo from Winnie the Pooh is a kangaroo)

96- When Effie pulls them boys name out yell "HARRY POTTER!"

97- While you are on the pedestal start singing "I'm gonna die. Yes I am. I'm gonna die. Yes I am."

98- During your interview start dancing crazily

99- Sing the Hunger Games in 99 seconds

And

100- To every tribute you see start singing "Tick Tock. Tick took. The arena is a clock" to warn them about the next Hunger Games


End file.
